


This Thing Called Love

by StripeyBerry



Category: Coldplay (Band)
Genre: A chopper is involved here, Cool Guy!Will, Greaser AU, I'm proud of this one, M/M, Nerd!Guy, No swearing here!, also, yayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripeyBerry/pseuds/StripeyBerry
Summary: Inspired by this OTP Prompt http://cjh48.tumblr.com/post/154561980280/imagine-your-otp





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this OTP Prompt http://cjh48.tumblr.com/post/154561980280/imagine-your-otp

'*sighs* What's the use? It's not worth it anyway.' Guy complained as he walked home from school while carrying his heavy backpack full of his school books. 

As he walked down the street near his neighbourhood, his boyfriend Will saw him all depressed, mopey and sad. 'Eh, isn't that Guy?' He thought to himself. 'He looks so depressed. I should cheer him up somehow.' He thought about it for a while, then he had a brilliant idea.

Guy was busy laying in bed, crying his heart out, but silently on his pillow. He continued sobbing until he heard a noise coming from outside his house. He looked out of his bedroom window, and saw his partner donning a leather jacket, a black helmet, while riding a manly motorcycle. He quickly went downstairs and went to Will. 'Hey hotshot! Going my way?' He asked. 'What's with all of th-' He asked then got distracted as Will threw him another leather jacket. As soon as Guy got up on the motorcycle, his parents went outside. 'Guy? Where on earth are you going?' His father asked. 'We're just gonna go around town and look at some sights. Mr. Berryman and Mrs. Berryman. He's been feeling kinda sad lately, so I decided to cheer him up.' The bald man answered them. 'Alright, but be back before midnight, or you're grounded.' His mum told him. 'Alright. Bye mum! Bye dad!' He said as he strapped on his helmet, held tight to Will, and went off.

'Alright darling, where do want to go?' Will asked him. 'Uh, I dunno. Anywhere will do.' He answered meekly. 'Alrighty then, hmm... How about the museum?' 'Ah, that sounds nice. To the museum it is!' 'Okay.' As they zoomed off to their location of choice.

So they went into the National Museum where lots of cool artefacts were in. They looked around the exhibits, read some facts about science, and other cool things. They even saw some gruesome things too.

After that, they took off and headed to their next destination, which was the library. Once they arrived there, they read lots of brilliant books. From classic best sellers like The Hobbit, and To Kill a Mockingbird, to all time favourite childrens' books like Cat in the Hat, and The Giving Tree. They went high and low looking at books. They also read some newspaper articles that even dated back to the 19th century! They soon borrowed a book for themselves and took off on their way to another destination.

As they were reaching their next destination, Guy hugged Will tightly and smiled at his boyfriend. The bald man knew that a hug from his partner meant that he did something right. 'Hey Will.' He asked 'Yeah?' 'Are you taking me out on a date.' '*chuckles* Uh, what makes you think that?' He answered. 'You're taking me to places I've been before. Are you sure you're not lying?' 'Oh, alright. I did take you out on a date. Y'happy?' 'Very happy.' He answered and held on tight to his boyfriend.

They soon reached their final destination, which was a quiet hill that was also a wonderful place to look at the stars. Will parked his motorbike next to a tree and sat next to his lover. They cuddled up closer under a tree, and just stared at the big sky lit with stars.

'Hey Guy.' He asked patiently. 'Yeah Will?' He answered. 'This afternoon when you went home from school, I saw you were very depressed. Why were you so sad?' 'Some of the bullies got to me and shouted bad things at me. I couldn't take it. I gave in the peer pressure.' 'Don't look so down Guy, you still have me though. Youbstill have your family too. They love you, and I love you too. Just ignore them, yeah?' 'Really?' 'Really.' Their faces started to get closer, they leaned on each other, and had their very first French Kiss under the stars. They stopped for a while to take a breath, and they kissed again. 

They were still observing the stars until Guy looked at his watch, which now said 9:57 PM. 'Oh my, it's getting late. We better get home fast!' They quickly packed up and left, back to their friendly little neighbourhood.

Once they arrived in front of Guy's house, he hopped off the motorbike and took of his helmet and his jacket, which he draped over his shoulders. 'Thanks for everything Will.' The brunette told him as he hugged him and kissed him on the cheeks. 'Heh, anytime Guy, anytime.' He nodded, and he rode off back home. As he watched boyfriend riding into the horizon, he smiled when he looked at the leather jacket that he wore, and admired it as he walked into his humble abode and greeted his parents who were preparing dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my best friend ohwillchampion on Tumblr for motivating me on fanfic writing and choosing that OTP Prompt


End file.
